


Miracles:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Babies/Pregnancy Series [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood Loss, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childbirth, Children, Coma, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fear, Friendship, Gen, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: It is almost time for the baby to come, Steve was getting the nursery ready, & he suddenly went into labor, Will he & his precious daughter make it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Chapter One:

*Summary: It is almost time for the baby to come, Steve was getting the nursery ready, & he suddenly went into labor, Will he & his precious daughter make it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*  
  
  
  
Commander Steve McGarrett was ready to get the nursery done & out of the way, since he was on leave, & pregnant, If he doesn't get to do some handiwork, he will take everyone down with him, hormones, & all, so everyone knows not to mess with him, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams suggested a compromise, "How about Leilani helps out, with half of the big stuff, Okay ?",  Steve nodded, & said, "Deal", he kissed him "goodbye" & sent him on his way to HQ.  
  
  
  
Leilani came over at nine, & she was excited to help with as much as she can, Plus, she loves Steve, He is always protecting Chin at work, & always ready to stand up for ohana, so this was her chance to return the favor, & she hopes that she can help accomplish everything that he wants to do in a short amount of time. "Let's get to work", The Seal said, as he waddled upstairs, & Leilani said, "Right behind you", & they went to get started right away.  
  
  
  
Danny got into the bullpen, & the others came up & greeted him, He smiled, & greeted them right back, "How is Steve ?", Officer Kono Kalakaua asked with concern, "He is fine, A little bit on the nauseous side, but that will soon pass, I hope", he moaned out, Everyone laughed, & knew what he meant, "Driving you crazy, huh, Danno ?", Captain Lou Grover asked knowingly, "God, You have no idea", Danny said, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, "It will be over soon, Brah, Got to stay positive for that cute little girl that you are gonna have", Danny smiled, cause he knew his friend was right, & they went right to work.  
  
  
  
Leilani & Steve were working great as a team, & they managed to get one side done before lunch, & then they took their break, & they caught up with each other, Leilani told Steve the wonderful Paris trip, she took with her best friends from work, He hoped that he will be able to do something like that with Danny soon, They got back to where they were, Leilani went to get some more paint, while Steve was preparing the area, Both had no idea what is about to happen.


	2. Part One: Chapter Two:

Pain suddenly hit Steve like a tidal wave, he clutched his stomach, & said moaning out exclaiming, "Oh, God !", as he got off the ladder quickly, & quickly speed dialed his lover's number by heart, hoping that he has left HQ, to go out on the field for a case, or a lead for a case, he breathed through the pain, as he waited for the familiar voice to answer.

 

 

 

 _"Hello, Detective Williams here"_ , Danny answered without fail, as he was leaving the office with the others.

 

 

 

"Danno, Help me, I am starting to have pains, & this is not labor pains, if you know what I mean", Steve breathed out, as he was calming himself down, cause stress is not good for him or their baby girl. He was feeling helpless, cause he doesn't want to risk anything, but he has to do at least something.

 

 

 

 _"Steven, Calm down, Babe, You hear me ?, Calm down, Super Seal, The Calvary will be there fast as lighting"_ , That is when Leilani had perfect timing, dropped the bucket of paint at the door, & ran over to her love one. "Danno, It hurts, Please hurry", Steve said encouragingly, & another round of pain hits him, It hit him so bad, that he drops his cell, & focused on breathing through it again.

 

 

 

 _"Steve....Steve ?, Steven, Answer me !"_ , Danny's voice now filled with panic & concern for his hot lover, & their unborn child. Leilani picks up the phone immediately, & said calming the frazzled father, "Danny, I am gonna try to calm him, & exam him til the paramedics come, Is there a hospital you or he prefers to be treated at ?", always acting like the professional that she is.

 

 

 

 _"Thank you, Leilani, Thank you, Please have them bring him to Tripler, We will be right there as soon as we can"_ , he hangs up, & so does she. She focused on Steve & said to him, 'It's okay, Steve, Everything will be okay", & gets him to do his lamaze, & then calls the paramedics, & tells them to step on it, after she gives them address, & then she focuses back on the pregnant man in front of him.

 

 

 

Danny said to the others, "Steve is having some pains, He is being brought to Tripler, Leilani is going with him, Let's move it", They rushed out of their HQ, to their respected vehicles, & called HPD to send some people to take over the current case that they were working on, cause they will be busy making sure that Steve & their newest addition are okay, & survives the night.


	3. Part Two: Chapter Three:

"Is Daddy gonna be okay ?", Grace asked Kawika, who was driving them to the hospital, as soon as they got the call, & the surf lesson was forgotten, the Kapu Leader gathered Grace up, & got her into his truck safely, He wants to make sure that she is okay, & that they get to Tripler in one piece, so they can find out what is going on with the baby, & Steve.

 

"I am sure he is gonna be okay, Little One, How about we stop & get him something special to make him feel better, What do you say ?", She nodded eagerly, & they made their way to the store first, then go straight to Tripler. "It's gonna be okay, Gracie, You'll see", Kawika said with a smile, She is hoping that Kawika is right, & Steve & the baby will be okay, The rest of the ride was made in silence.

 

Steve came rushing in, Leilani was rigjht behind him, She was directed to a waiting room, where Renee came out, & asked her what happened, Leilani filled her in on what happened at the house, & then Renee gathered her staff, & said, "I update you all, Now, I got make sure that Steve is being prepared for examination", & she hurried back to the room, where the seal was taken too, & hopes to save both of them.

 

Everyone got there, & found Leilani pacing like a crazed person, "Leilani, Anything new yet ?", Danny asked, She shooked her head in the negative, & said, "No, I am waiting for Renee to update me on what the hell is going on in there", "I am sure that everything will be fine", Kono said, feeling confident, "This is the best hospital", Chin added, & Lou said, "Renee **_will not_** let anything happen on her watch", That made Danny feel a whole lot better.

 

Meantime, Renee examined Steve, & she & her staff managed to get the pain stop for the time being, & she said to the seal, "The pain is due to body expansion, If starts again, I will have no choice, but to perform an emergency c-section on you, Got it ?", He nodded, & said, "Got it ?", "Is Danny here, I want to see Danno", "I will go & see, Then I will update them all", He nodded, & thanked her, She left the room, as soon as he fell asleep. She saw the expressions on her ohana's faces, & proceeded to tell them her findings, Danny listened to every word, & he understood, that it was the only way for his little family to survive.

 

"Thank you for everything, Renee, I understand, Can I see Steve now ?", Renee nodded, & said, "A Nurse will be out to bring you in", He thanked her once again, The Five-O Ohana managed to relax in that timeframe, Kawika & Grace showed up, & filled them in on what is going on, & suddenly, a nurse came for Danny, & led him to where Steve was, The Ohana told him to go ahead, & that they will be there waiting for them, Danny gave them a quick smile, The Blond left them, & continued to follow the nurse.

 

"Oh, Baby", Danny gasped, & put a hand to cover his mouth, as tears fell down his face, when he took in the sight of his lover, & he put a hand into his own, Steve stirred, & said with a smile just for Danny, "Danno", he said happily, "I am right here, Babe, I am not gonna leave you, Til you leave this place, We got a life to live, I am looking forward to it," The Five-O Commander said smiling, "Me too, Danny, me too", & he was tired, "Go to sleep, Baby, I will be right here", Steve nodded, & entered a peaceful slumber, while Danny watches on, & holds his hand.


	4. Part Three: Chapter Four:

Steve fell asleep, & woke feeling no pain for awhile, He smiled, when he found Danny sleeping the chair next to his bedside, & squeezed his hand, to get his attention, The Blond woke up, & smiled to see Steve looking better, & smiling too, "How are you feeling now, Babe ?", The Seal answered honestly, "Good, I am feeling good at the moment, Where is my shortcake ?, I want to see my shortcake", Danny nodded, & went straight to the waiting room to fetch Grace.

 

The Others were waiting patiently, & they saw the smile on Danny's, & they knew that everything will be okay soon, "Monkey, Super Seal wants to see you", He took her down back to his room, & the little family had some private time to themselves without any interruptions, & they all made sure to say, _"I love you"_. Then Grace kissed  & hugged her other father, & said, "Sweet Dreams", "Right back at ya, Baby", he said & Danny brought her back to their ohana, who were waiting patiently for their return.

 

Adam Noshimuri arrived, he quickly kissed Kono, & greeted everyone, He asked Danny, "How is he ?", "He is stable now, we are hoping that it will stay that way, cause our little girl is not due to next week", "If there is anything that I could do, Let me know", The Executive told him, Danny thanked him, & said, "Why don't you all go home now ?, Steve is fine, He will be better company tomorrow, So come back then", Adam said, "Grace can come & stay with me", Kawika said, "The next day, She will be with me, Kamekona said that he will help out too, when the crowd is not too busy", Danny said, "Good, See you guys tomorrow", Chin said, "Call us if you need us okay ?", Lou said, "We mean it now, Anytime, Even if it's to vent out", The Loudmouth Detective promised that he would, & he walked his ohana out.

 

Lou rushed over to the McGarrett/Williams Household to get Danny some fresh clothes, & his shower kit, & went back to make sure that he gets it personally, "How is he doing ?", Danny said with a sigh, "About the same, Hopefully, He will be out of here by the end of the week", Lou was happy to hear that news, & left so Danny could have some private time with his lover, & make sure that things are being taking care of right by the nurses, so Steve can remain comfortable as possible.

 

The Next Morning, Danny was doing his stretches, since he can't do his workout in the room, once he was done, he walked up & down the nurses' station, & then he did his situps, checked on Steve, once he was satisfied that Steve was sleeping peacefully, He went & had a shower. Then he came back, Kamekona brought them breakfast from **_Rainbow_** , Danny was grateful, & said this to him, as he helped get the food all set up.

 

"Thanks, Brother, This is from his favorite place of the whole island, How much do I owe you ?". The Big Man waved his dismissively, & said, "It's on the house, You're ohana, So let me take care of you", Danny nodded, feeling a lump of emotion in his throat, & quickly choked it back down, "Thanks, Kame, You are the best", They "bro" hugged, & the Shrimp Truck Owner went to start his day of work.

 

"Mmmm, Something sure smells good, If my nose doesn't decieve me, I think what I am smelling is Loco Moco, Steve said, as he opened his eyes, & smiled at his lover, "You are getting too smart for your own good, That's exactly what is, Loco Moco", & he went & set them up with plates of food, & then they sat & just talked, & not let anything or anyone get to them, Cause they only want to focus on themselves, & have fun in the process too.


	5. Part Four: Chapter Five:

The last couple of days went great, & Steve even encouraged Danny to take a walk, or do something for himself, He promised his lover that he would be okay, even if it's for a couple of hours, Danny decided to see Grace, & Rachel, & Stan have been really great about it. He kissed Steve on the forehead, & said, "I will be back soon, Baby", & left to make his way to the Edwards Residence, so he can have quality time with his child.

 

Meanwhile, Lou has been handling the important side of FIve-O, since he is next line of command, Chin has been great about showing him how everything is running daily, Also Kono taught him the tech stuff, so he doesn't fall behind, He was done with his last phone call from the governor, & he said to Chin, "Everyone has been sending their well wishes for Steve & the baby", Chin nodded, & said simply, "Steve earned a lot respect on this rock, They love him, & see him as part of their ohana for life", Lou nodded, & said, "So do we", & He said, "Come on, I will treat you to a shave ice, Before we have to come back here", Chin nodded, & said with a smile, "Best offer I had all day", & they were heading for **_Kamekona's_**.

 

"Danno !", Grace cried excitingly, as she ran to hug her father, & he hugged back just as tight, They went to sit on the swings together, "Is Daddy okay ?", "You bet he is, Mom & Pop will let you come visit, as soon as he discharged, & you can spend the weekend with us"; "Cool", she said, They caught each other up on what happened the last couple of days, & they were enjoying the other's company, Before he knew it, It was time for Danny to return to the hospital, Where hell is about to break loose.

 

Kono went to see Kawika, & they greeted each other with a kiss, & he invited her to sit, "How is McGarrett & the baby ?", "Good, I think he should be coming home soon, & I think we should do a party for him to lift his spirits up further", "That's a great idea", The Kapu said, as he nodded his head, & added, "We will set something up", He showed her the cute surfer wetsuit, & she thought it was just so cute, They focused on their visit at hand, not thinking about any bad stuff that could happen to them at anytime, & anywhere.

 

Danny entered the hospital, & as soon as he was heading down to Steve's room, & he saw staff running past him, & Renee was right behind them, The Blond stopped the good doctor, & love one, "What the hell is going on, Renee ?", "Steve is having those pains again, & this time, it is with labor, He is gonna need you, So suit up quickly", Danny made a call to Kono, so she can alert the others, & he hurried into the locker room, where he is gonna get scrubs, mask, & a cap to wear.

 

Kono, & the others came as soon as they can, Adam came with food & drinks, Making sure that everyone gets something, He saw that Kono was upset, & he said, "Everything will be okay", Lou said, "Steve is a fighter, He won't give up", Chin said, "Danny won't let him give up either", Leilani said, "Things will be okay, As long as we stay together", Kono sniffled, & said, "Yeah, You are right", They continued to wait for an update on Steve in silence.

 

There was chaos in the OR, Everyone was doing their job to make sure that Steve & his baby survives this, "One more push, Steve, Then you can get to meet your little girl", Renee said encouragingly, "Come, Super Seal, Let's do this", Steve did as he was told, & gave it all that he could.  A couple minutes later, they heard the most beautiful sound in the world, The Baby was cleaned up & presented to her parents, Danny & Steve took a look at the creation that she made.

 

"She is so beautiful, Danno", Steve said full of emotion & awe of his new child, that he was able to carry to term, they focused on her & not the medical staff & Renee fixing Steve up, Suddenly, the Seal was not feeling so good, & he said, "Take...Take care of the baby", He fell into unconcious coma, & Danny cried out, "Steve !", Everyone went to professional mode, & the nearest nurse took care of the baby, & brought her to the NCIU, Danny was pushed out, & everyone saw the condition that he was in, He filled them in & ended up being comforted & surrounded by ohana.


	6. Part Five: Chapter Six:

it has been a week since Steve entered a coma, The Doctors would like him to get  the best care at a nearby rehab center, Danny refused, he believes that his lover is there, & is waiting to come out, & stay with them all. Danny was not gonna give up, cause Steve wouldn't give up on him, if the roles were reversed, That particular day, He had a picture of him, & Grace, when she was eight, posing with big smiles, as Danny snapped the picture.

 

"Do you remembered this day, I do....We were at your private beach in front of your house, You were teaching Gracie to be even better & safer in the water, once she got the hang of it, Both of you got so excited, I...I...I couldn't help it, I got the camera, & snuck a couple of pictures," His voice caught with emotion, & he then composed himself, "Then I called out to you guys, & you had some big smiles on your face", He paused, & then said to him, urging, "She would want you to open your eyes, Please, Baby, Please open your eyes for Gracie, She needs you, & so do I", He decided to take a break, & compose himself once again.

 

The Others came with some breakfast, & they found Danny in his distressed state, They quickly put the food down, & went straight to him, "What's wrong, Danny ?, Is it Steve ?", The Blond shook his head, & said, "There has been no change, Why won't he open his eyes ?, I mean, doesn't he want to come back to us ?", he lost it, & cried his eyes out, & Kono comforted him, "He will wake up, Buddy, He needs to do on his own terms", Lou said comforting him, as he rubbed his shoulder, "Yeah, You know how stubborn he could be, He would come back to us, cause we're ohana, & he sure as hell won't give up on us, So, Let's not give up on him", Chin said, as he rubbed his other shoulder.

 

"You are right, He won't give up on us, He has our daughter to meet", Danny said, as he wiped his eyes, & get his fighting attitude back, He smiled, & asked, "Have you seen her yet ?", Lou said, "She is such a doll", Chin said, "She is goregous", "Goregous, She is drop dead beautiful, Danny, You & the boss did good", He thanked her, & they decided a trip down to the nursery was the best cure in the world.

 

Danny was ready to help with Steve's recovery & forget the blood loss that he saw, He helped Renee & the staff make sure that he was comfortable, & he also talked to him, making sure that he is not alone. Steve was starting to make a fast improvement, & the blond couldn't not help, but cry tears of joy, as he heard the news, The others gave him such a big group hug. They went out to celebrate, knowing that Steve will be okay from then on.

 

One particular day, Danny was reading to him, & suddenly felt his hand being squeezed, Danny gasped, as he saw those beautiful blue eyes, he never thought he saw again, "Heeey...Daaaannnnoooo", Steve said slowly with a smile, Danny must look like a mess, but that one word, it made him feel so special, & he hurried to get Leilani, & Renee, who were happy to reporte that he would be okay, & able to have more babies, If that is what he chooses. They left the happy couple alone to have some quality time.

 

The Five-O Commander was feeling stronger by the second, & he made a decision, He had Renee fetch the ring box from the pants that he was brought in with, & invited her to stay, as he called the others, When they all came in, including Grace, They were wondering what the seal has planned up  his sleeves,  "Danny, You accepted me, shared your heart, & baby girl with me, Then blessed me with our baby, Serenity, I love you so much, You show me how to love, What am I trying to say is...Will you marry me ?", as he presented the ring to him tucked into it's box.

 

"Yes, Yes, I will marry you, Super Seal !", he exclaimed with happiness, as they shared a kiss, & Steve put the ring on his fiance's finger, "Congratulations", Adam said, as he hugged the happy couple, "Best wishes", Lou & Renee said in unison, as they hugged them, & Renee kissed both of their cheeks. "You guys look good together", Leilani said, as she kissed them both on the cheek, Chin said, "We love you", as he hugged therm both, "Yay !, We get to plan a wedding !," Grace & Kono exclaimed in unison, as they hugged their love ones, & they spent the rest of their time going over all of the details, that needs to be done for the ceremony.


	7. Part Six: Chapter Six: Last Part & Epilogue:

Everyone was so glad to see that Steve was okay, & recovering nicely, & the baby was doing beautifully, Danny & Steve would just stay in the hospital bed, & cuddle, They were the ideal perfect couple. They also were discussing their future together, & also what would the next step be, & how to take it, so they can all be happy.  
  
  
  
"I really don't need a big ceremony, Steve, Just a little one, & a party with our ohana & friends, I want to just be with you", Danny snuggled in closer to his lover, as they were relaxing after the last of Steve's tests, cause he is about to be discharged soon, as long as he took it easy, He is really happy that he could get pregnant again, & give Danny another child, once they are ready to expand their family again.  
  
  
  
"Let me take care of this, Danno, I want you not to worry about a thing, Except looking so hot for the ceremony, I want everyone to witness my love for you, & I will do it in a big ceremony, & then we will have a big party to celebrate, Just enjoy this for once, please, Danno ?", Danno saw that the seal was giving him puppy dog eyes., The Blond couldn't help, but smile, "Whatever you want, Baby", & kissed the tip of his nose, The Happy & Engaged Couple settled down for the afternoon.  
  
  
  
The Big Day has came, Steve & Serenity gets to go home, Steve had recieved the best education in taking care of his baby girl, & the staff all tearfully said their "goodbyes", as they sent him, Danny, & the baby off to start the new chapter of their lives. Steve was equally emotional, & said, "Thank you", as he hugged the staff members, & they were off to their home, where they had no idea that a surprise party was waiting for them.  
  
  
  
Everyone was there, as they yelled "SURPRISE !!!!", & Steve & Danny greeted everyone, & they all got settled in with food & drinks, "The Baby is absolutely gorgeous, Guys," Adam said, as he watched her sleep on in Danny's arms, "Yeah, She is gonna be the apple of your eyes", Chin said knowingly, "Anytime, You need a sitter, Call me or Renee", Leilani said, as she took a sip of her drink. Lou & Chin nodded, backing Leilani up, Renee said with a smile, "Most definitely, I can't imagine anyone else watching our peanut", Kono said, "That goes double for me", Grace just nodded, & said, "I will help too", Steve & Danny never felt this lucky before, & they are not gonna take it for granted.  
  
  
  
The Day of the ceremony was chaotic, but beautiful, Every detail was brought into place, & the wedding party was getting their act together. Adam, & Lou were honored to be groomsmen, while Leilani, & Renee were just as equally honored to be bridesmaids, While Kono, & Grace were maid & matron of honors. There was not a dry eye in the house, as the vows were being exchanged. Kawika & Kamekona said each in English & Hawaiian, "We announced that you are now married, & husbands, You may kiss your beloved", Steve & Danny kissed, & everyone went wild, & it was on to the reception.  
  
  
  
  
The Reception went off without a hitch, & everyone was having a great time, Grace had a great surprise, She had everyone danced together to We Are Family by Sister Sledge, & she danced with her baby sister, & fathers, as everyone else, including her ohana came up to join in, It was the perfect way to end the day, & they know that their futures will be bright, beautiful, & secured, as long as they stay together, & as an ohana ready for anything.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Wtach out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
